AWAKENED
by beltheawesome
Summary: After Yui survived the awakening, she continues to live with the Sakamaki household. However, what will her becoming one of them mean? The bloodthirsty vampires want MORE than just her blood. Will she be able to satisfy their desires? Yui's gonna be keeping a few little secrets between her and Shu. YuixShu
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story takes place after Yui's awakening, last episode (12) of the anime. Pardon me for any weird mistakes! It's been some time since I last wrote. Please enjoy!**

Yui dragged her tired feet towards her bedroom door, out and down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. So _thirsty, so thirsty_ , she thought to herself. _How am I supposed to quench this thirst? Is this what Ayato and the rest have always been feeling? I've really turned into a vampire, haven't I... Does that mean my thirst will be quenched if I drink b-_

 _NO!_ She screamed mentally and shook her head. _I will not. I won't! Ever!_

Reiji had spent a good amount of time explaining to her what situation she was in. Long story short, she was awakened, and came back with powers of a vampire. Truthfully, she was rather shocked, and scared. What does that all mean? Immortality? Psychic abilities? And... Bloodthirsty? She ran over her newly formed fangs with her tongue. So sharp.

She immediately shook off those thoughts. _I don't want to hurt anyone,_ she thought. _I can still eat and drink normal food, like a human. Blood isn't a necessity._ Yui repeatedly chanted these few lines.

She stepped into the kitchen and walked towards the huge fridge, opening it to find all sorts of food supplies - fruits, vegetables, cheese, nuts, cakes, and many more. Does Reiji always restock these supplies all by himself? She wondered. Scanning through everything, she reached towards the bottom for a 1.5 litre bottle of cola. It was unopened. "Might as well," she mumbled, "I'm sure Reiji wouldn't mind... I hope."

It was in the middle of the afternoon (since they don't sleep at night), and she had a sudden craving for something sweet. Well, a not very sudden craving, since it's been there for a few days since she awakened, but tonight it had gotten considerably worse. She took a mug from the cupboard and walked to the main hall, intending to have a nice, peaceful drink alone on the couch while pondering over her life thus far. Everyone was probably fast asleep, so no one would disturb her.

As she made her way back to the main hall, she noticed a figure laying in a comfortable position on one of the couches, with his arms behind his head. Was it Ayato? He was there when she first came to the mansion too. It was quite dark and she couldn't make out who it was, so she decided to speak up. "Eh? Who's that?" She asked softly and walked towards the figure.

"You're noisy." Was the reply, short and sharp. Slightly agitated, but calm and steady.

"Ah, Shu-san. Why are you sleeping here? You should sleep in your room, it's cold here." She asked, placing the bottle and mug on the coffee table and walking closer to him.

He kept quiet for a while, and Yui thought he didn't want to be disturbed, just like how she wanted to spend her night here alone. She quickly apologised for disturbing his rest, and turned to take her drink from to coffee table, deciding to find another place to rest instead.

To her surprise, Shu grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him before she could reach for her drink.

"W-what?" She gasped, confused, as she ended up on top of Shu.

"Keep me warm then." He said, and opened his eyes to meet hers. He could see, her eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and worry.

"Didn't you tell me it was cold here?" A slight smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, but-" before Yui could think of a worthy rebuttal, Shu had one hand behind her head, and firmly but gently pulled her closer to him. She shut her eyes and readied herself for a piercing bite on the neck, but it never came. Instead, she felt something soft and smooth on her lips. Opening her eyes, she found her lips against Shu's.

Yui let out a whimper and jumped at the unexpected action of the orange-blonde vampire. She stared at his unamused face and was about to ask why he did that, but he beat her to it.

"Why did you come here?" Shu asked, with the same steady voice, but now with his eyes closed.

"I-I just wanted t-to get a drink." She hastily tried to explain her situation.

"Thirsty, aren't you?" Shu sighed.

Yui's face reddened slightly.

"Wanna try?"

"Wha- huh? Try what?" Yui was confused.

"Me." Shu opened his eyes, a serious look on his face.

Yui looked into those emotionless eyes, not sure of what he meant, or how he was feeling. Try.. him? What did he mean?

"Stupid girl." Shu scoffed and used a hand to pull his collar down, revealing a good proportion of his neck. Bare, smooth, delicate.

"You can't be telling me to.." Yui mumbled to herself, but loud enough to be heard by Shu.

"Those worthless drinks wont do anything. Go on."

"I can't, I'll hurt you!"

 _Is she really stupid, or what?_ Shu thought. _Hurt me? Noisy girl. Stupid, noisy girl._

Shu continued to stare at her with a blank face. Yui couldn't tell what he was thinking. That blank expression gave nothing away. Was he angry? Impatient? She didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry..." She apologised, not knowing what to do.

"Before I change my mind. Drink."

Yui hesitated. She was thirsty, no doubt, terribly thirsty. _I could just drink normal human drinks,_ she thought. But then she remembered how that really hasn't gone well for the past few days. She was still thirsty, and getting thirstier as time goes by. Right here, in front of her, was a willing donor. She fought to hold back her drool.

Shu, watching her debate with herself, let out an amused laugh.

That was it, Yui couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Then, I'll help myself.." She said meekly, before sinking her fangs into his bare neck, feeling the blood flow through her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she moaned in delight. It tasted better than she thought. Before awakening, blood tasted salty and weird to her. But now, it seems her senses have changed somehow, and she could properly appreciate the sweet aroma of Shu's blood. It satisfied her, which no other human drink ever could. Slowly, she continued to lick and suck at his wound, yearning for more.

And then it suddenly hit her - _oh no! I shouldn't be drinking so much, Shu will be weakened after losing too much blood._ She stopped and pulled back, a hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Shu-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink so much. I'm really grateful for your help, but are you okay?" She flustered, trying to see if he's alright.

Which was then she realised Shu was still resting with his eyes closed, like nothing had ever happened. Even when she bit into him, it was like nothing to him. _Such a high pain tolerance,_ she thought. Every time one of the brothers bit her, she struggled to deal with the pain, hoping they would finish quickly.

This had earned a small chuckle from Shu. "How will you repay me then?"

"How?" She thought out loud, not knowing what she should do. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me till it's time to wake up." He demanded.

"Alright then, at least I can do that much." She hesitantly agreed, only to be hugged and pulled closer to Shu.

Her head was resting against his chest, right below his chin. Long, gentle arms were wrapped around her, securely binding her to Shu.

"Uhh, S-Shu-san? Isn't this a bit too close?" She whispered.

"Shhh." Was all that came out of his mouth. But it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She quickly shut her mouth and enjoyed the warm embrace of Shu.

So warm, so cuddly, so comfortable. They fell asleep just like that.

 **Author's note: Awww XD I feel all mushy after writing that. Shu is just too adorable. So, what will happen, what will happen? hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: This Chapter is just a short diversion/break from the main story.**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS PANCAKE" Ayato frantically searched the mansion after he found that she was not in her room.

Where could she have been?

He ran all over the place, checked all the rooms. But she was nowhere to be found. Ayato's shouting had woken up the rest of the household too, which resulted in a family search for their Yui. Finally, all of them gathered in the main hall, where they saw Shu and Yui, still sound asleep in that same position they had been in last night.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF YUI" Ayato was clearly agitated. "SHE BELONGS TO YOURS TRULY"

"Oya, look at what's happening." Raito commented, slightly amused.

Yui had woken up from the terrible commotion, and realized they were seen. She blushed so hard and tried to get up, but Shu's tight embrace still held her down.

"Um, Shu-san? I think it's time to prepare for school." She nudged him nervously, under the piercing glares of Ayato. But seriously, the look on his face was hilarious.

Shu loosened his grip, and sat up. Yui quickly stood up and headed towards her room to change into her uniform, but Ayato caught her before she could run away.

"I'm thirsty." Was all he said, and he started feeding off Yui, while glaring at Shu.

Shu half opened his eyes, and said "you're noisy" just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ayato was about to retort when Reiji broke the dispute by summoning everyone to the dining area to eat before heading for school. With that, everyone dispersed.

* * *

They all gathered back at the dining area shortly after.

"I cant drink that..." Yui mumbled in protest. She wasn't that thirsty either, since she had already drank from Shu a while ago. Furthermore, she was still feeling guilty over that incident. She blamed her terrible self control.

She looked at the glass of dark red liquid handed to her by Reiji. They were all sitting at the dining table, having their breakfast.

"You have no right to disobey. Now drink." Reiji said, his face stern as always.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head vigorously. She would have thought it was a normal glass of wine if it wasn't given to her by those vampires.

"I just can't! I don't really need it now." She pleaded.

"Just do it already, pancake! You've been at it for 3 days!" Ayato reprimanded. "It's 'cuz you said you were thirsty, and yet you kept refusing to drink!"

"But I.." Yui whispered, just barely audible. She turned to look at Shu, a guilty look on her face, hoping that he'd tell her what to do. The eldest son just sat there with his earphones on, ignoring the rest of the world.

She had refused the blood that the brothers had offered her for 3 days already, and yet just a while ago she uncontrollably drank all that blood from Shu. She was terribly embarrassed.

Kanato looked at Teddy, then back at Yui. "Ne, Teddy. Yui doesn't want to drink blood like us, because she thinks that we're monsters, right? Terrible, bloodsucking monsters." He said, and made a scary face.

The girl stood up in protest. "It's not like that.." She already did it. They just didn't know.

Reiji frowned and announced "Forget it. It's time to leave for school."

After dismissing them, everyone stood up and left. Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses. "We'll need to fix those deplorable manners of yours."

Yui gulped and apologized, then went back to get her bag and headed towards the limo to her usual seat beside Ayato.

It's gonna be another long day at school, she thought.

* * *

Just as they reached school, Ayato pulled her aside towards an empty corridor.

"Eh? Ayato-kun?" She gasped in surprise. _Was he thirsty again?_

He trapped her between him and the wall, with one hand fixed on the wall right beside her face and the other in his pocket.

"Oi! Yui, do you understand the situation you're in right now?" He said harshly, as if giving her a scolding.

"What..?" She slowly shook her head.

Ayato's face was dangerously close to hers.

"Yours Truly will explain it to you once again." He growled. "You. Have survived the awakening. That means that you're the same as us now."

She swatted his hand away in an attempt to run away but was grabbed by the wrist again.

"No!" She shut her eyes and faced the ground.

"Stop running away!" Ayato snapped.

Deep inside her, Yui has already understood what it meant. It's not that she hated being one of them, she just couldn't completely accept that fact. How was she to face the god that she had believed in her whole life? She even did that to Shu last night.

"I know, I just... Know it already..." Tears that she had been holding back started flowing from her eyes.

"You belong to me, and only me. Do you understand that? You don't have to think about anything, just do as I tell you to."

Yui just stared at him, wondering if he was actually worried about her, or just being plain demanding. Perhaps he was annoyed because she refused to drink, and thought she was starving herself. She wondered if she should tell him about what she did to Shu, but what would he do then? Surely, it would involve violence. She shuddered at the thought.

"So, get used to drinking blood, and stay away from everyone but Yours Truly."

 _Maybe,_ she thought, _just maybe._

He must still be mad that she slept with Shu last night.

Ayato looked straight into her eyes, then his focus trailed down to her neck. Smirking, he leaned closer, bringing his face even closer. Yui gritted her teeth, mentally preparing herself for Ayato to feed on her again. But to her surprise, all he did was to whisper in her ear. "You belong to me, ONLY me."

With that, he released his grip on her and walked away.

* * *

After school that day, Yui went back and plopped right on her bed. She was just too tired to do anything.  
Just as she was about to get up to take a shower, she turned and saw Ayato sitting on her bed, beside her. _Woah, when did he get here?_ She immediately jerked up, acknowledging his presence.

"What are you acting so surprised for, Yui." He commented, with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Ah, nothing, I was just about to take a shower" she flustered and got up.

"Then, Yours Truly will gladly help you." Ayato appeared in front of her and the bathroom door.

Somehow, this feels just like when she first came to the Sakamaki household. She remembered a similar scene happening too.

"Well I-" before she could reject him, Ayato picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

"You're not going to refuse me like you did last time. Yours truly has decided on it."

"But! No, you can't do this, Ayato!" She tried to wriggle out of his grip.

He placed her in the bathtub which was already filled with water.

"Ah- my clothes..." She whimpered, seeing that she had been dumped in the tub with her clothes still on. "Soggy..."

"Want me to take them off for you?"

"N-no thanks!" Yui wrapped her arms around herself.

Regardless of her protests, Ayato got into the tub with her.  
He pulled the bow tie off her uniform and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ayato-kun! D-don't.." Yui tried to push him away.

"You have no idea how much I've been holding myself back."

Ayato pulled her uniform away from her neck and started licking, his fangs brushing against her bare skin.

"You're acting weird today." Yui tried to convince him to stop.

"You belong to me. I get to do what I want with you."

His sharp fangs nibbled at her skin, then piercing two holes through it, allowing her blood to gush out into his mouth.

"Mmm, your blood is the sweetest, as always." He commented in between swallows, obviously feeling satisfied with himself.

"A-Ayato-kun..." Yui flinched at the pain.

"What's with that intense look in your eyes? Do you really want me _that_ badly?" Ayato lowered his voice seductively as his gaze met hers.

He brought his face close to the side of hers, and Yui could feel his tongue stroking her ear. The strange, cold feeling of Ayato's licking sent shivers through her body.

"Stop resisting, you know you want me." Ayato whispered into her ear, then moved from her ear to her collarbone.

Yui's hands found her way to the red hair of the wilful vampire, entangling her fingers within his smooth, soft locks.

"W-what are you doing?" She barely managed to speak up.

Laughing, Ayato continued moving downwards, exploring more of her skin.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?" He sucked on her skin right below the collarbone.

"I-I don't belong to anyone." She stubbornly replied.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, louder this time, biting harder on her skin.

"It hurts! Stop it, please.." She ignored his question.

He lips went lower and lower.

"I wont stop until you tell me."

"Ayato-kun, I can't.." She whimpered. Her fingers curled around more locks of his red hair.

"You know you just can't resist me after all." He smirked.

But to her surprise, Ayato stopped and thought for awhile. He then "hnng"-ed and said "alright, can't have you fainting in the shower. We'll leave the rest for later. You'd better not keep Yours Truly waiting."

Yui sighed and got up to remove her wet clothes once Ayato left the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she examined the wounds on her neck and marks on her skin inflicted just moments ago. What was that just now? She ran her fingers over the bite marks gently, hoping that they'll heal quickly. But then she thought, even if that one healed, Ayato and the rest would just make new ones again. _Oh, whatever._

Ayato is such a rough, possessive, spoilt brat isn't he? But he's always there when she needs help, and Yui is grateful for that. Smiling to herself, she quickly finished her shower and stepped back into her pinkish bedroom.

 **Author's note: Thanks for the support, everyone! If you have any suggestions/requests feel free to tell me okay ^o^ (If not I'll just run out of ideas…) Oh wells, haha hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yui walked out of the shower, expecting to see Ayato there, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw the other redhead – the one with the fedora.

She glanced left and right.

"Ah? Ayato isn't here.." She murmured softly, thinking that he would definitely be waiting for her there, after all that he said about continuing from where they left off in the bathroom. She blushed at the thought of it.

"What was that, bitch-chan? Were you disappointed that it's me?" Laito laughed.

"No- I just thought that he would be here, cuz he-" She paused for a while. "Ah, it's nothing much."

"Oh? What did he do to you, bitch-chan?"

Laito stepped closer to her.

"Look at that fearful expression. I can't wait to see what kind of expression you'd make when you submit to me."

 _Oh god, he's creepy as always._ Yui screamed inside her head and picked up her dirty clothes, then ran out to put them in the laundry. Laito, who was left standing there in her room, gave only a smirk and adjusted his fedora, pulling it down slightly with one hand.

Yui ran through the corridors, down the stairs, dumped her clothes in the laundry basket, and sighed, panting after all that effort. _I wonder if I could ever get used to this,_ she thought. At least now she felt like she got along better with the others, and could stand up for herself a teeny bit better.

She walked out and turned around a corner, about to go back to her room, when she bumped straight into Laito. _He appeared out of nowhere again!_

"You can't run from me, bitch-chan. I know everything about you." He said, with the same playful voice.

Yui let out a soft whimper as she distanced herself from him. It wasn't like she was running away, she knew there was nowhere to run. She just didn't want to deal with him for now.

"What shall we do with you then, bitch-chan?" Laito pushed her down onto a nearby couch.

"What are you going to do?" Yui demanded, as Laito trapped her from running elsewhere.

"Hmm? I wonder?"

 _Help me!_ She screamed mentally. _Somebody, Anybody! I don't think I want to get used to this after all._

"What the hell are you doing to what belongs to Yours Truly!?" a low growl sounded across the room.

Yui opened one eye to look over at the other redhead. _Thank goodness._

"Oi! I was called by Reiji to do something, and you dare touch her? Don't think that you can do anything you want just 'cuz I went away for a while! Yours Truly saw her first! She's mine!" Ayato grumpily stated his claim on helpless Yui.

 _Wait, even if I've been temporarily saved by Ayato, who's gonna save me from him later?_ Yui got a little depressed by that sudden realization. _It's just a vicious cycle._

Laito sighed and got up, raising both his hands as if surrendering to Ayato's dominance.

"It's not nice to hog her all to yourself, you know."

"I don't care!" Ayato yelled, like the spoilt brat he is.

Laito laughed it off and said "Well, I think it's about time for dinner, don't you think? We'd better get there soon or Reiji won't be pleased."

He then glanced back at Yui, giving her another seductive grin, then walked off.

 _Okay, saved by dinner time._ Yui let out a relieved breath.

* * *

/After dinner/

Rubbing her belly gently after a sumptuous dinner, Yui decided to take a walk in the garden. She admired the pretty red roses and breathed in the cool fresh air. _This place isn't all that bad._

That was when she caught a glimpse of a certain purple haired boy.

 _Just that everyone here is after my blood. And my life._

"Kanato, I'm sorry, I need to go, I think Reiji wants to lecture me about something!" She quickly came up with a ridiculous excuse to leave, then turned and walked.

"Why are you running away!?" Yui could hear Kanato's demanding voice resounding in the walls of her mind.

"No, no! I just really need to work on my table manners!" She cried, her pace quickly picked up till she was running as fast as she could.

The peculiar boy was trying to make her do something absurd again. She still remembered the last time he showed her all those 'wax figurines ', she barely made it out of there alive. This time, what did he want to do again? Dig graves?

Yui shuddered at the thought, running from the garden into the mansion through the large double doors. She continued to run through the hallways in the excessively large mansion, not taking any regard as to where she was going. She just needed to run, for now. She turned around a corner after a few dark corridors, then reached for the nearest door.

SLAM!

Yui quickly ran in and shut the door.

She pressed her back against the hard wood, her hands wrapped around the doorknob behind her. Her knees were trembling, her breathing ragged. Adrenaline was pumping through her body. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Everyone's after her in this household.

"He's...not following me." Yui mumbled to herself as she pressed her ear against the door to listen for any footsteps.

"Keep it down." Came a familiar voice.

Yui jumped slightly and covered her mouth with both her hands. There was someone here? By the voice of the speaker, she could tell it was the eldest son of the family. She looked across the room. Surely enough, she saw him lying down comfortably on a bed at the other end of the room, with his earphones plugged into his ears as always. He had on his usual school shirt, beige sweater and black blazer draped around his shoulders. He always looked so peaceful and relaxed, unlike the others.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, softly but loud enough for Shu to hear.

Seeing that Shu was just being himself, lazing around as always, she quickly relaxed. She then looked around the unknown room she had just entered, realising that she had intruded on Shu's quiet afternoon. The room was dimly lit, random belongings were scattered around on a table, and some on the floor. She looked at Shu, wondering if he was annoyed at her sudden appearance, or just didn't care.

"This place, is it..." She asked. It looked like someone's room.

"When I slept outside, you told me to sleep in my room. And now that I'm here, are you going to tell me to sleep somewhere else again?"

Oh, it was his room after all.

"No, I didn't mean to-" she was cut off again while trying to explain why she was here.

"Stop pestering me."

Yui kept quiet. It wasn't like she was pestering him on purpose though.  
 _Did he think I was pestering him? He was annoyed after all, wasn't he. I didn't come here on purpose though. Should I just apologise and get out? Kanato shouldn't be anywhere near..  
_  
"Come over here" Shu said after a while, waking her out of her thoughts.

Yui walked cautiously over beside him.

"Y-yes?"

Shu turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. Still the same emotionless face. And then, a playful smirk appeared.

"You liked it, didn't you." He asked, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Liked what?"

"Being hugged to sleep by me."

The surprised girl blushed at the sudden reminder of what happened that time.

"I- No, I didn't really..."

"Though we were unpleasantly woken up by the ruckus made by that possessive freak."

Yui looked like she was deep in thought for a while.

"Actually, Ayato, earlier, he followed me to the shower, and he.. I don't know, he was just being weird, and Laito, too." As Shu mentioned the "possessive freak", she was thought of the series of events involving Ayato forcing himself on her, and unknowingly blurted out her troubles to Shu.

"Why are you telling me all that? I won't hunt them down for you like that Ayato."

"That wasn't my intention though.. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Oh." Shu didn't say anything more.

"..." Yui only continued to stare at him, not sure of how to respond.

Its not like she didn't expect Shu to be so cold to her, he had always been like that after all. With the exception of that last time they slept together...  
 _But Shu seems like a gentle person after all,_ she thought. _Why is he so cold to everyone?_

She knelt down to face him on the same level and admired his features in that moment, his eyes were a light ocean blue, emotionless but deep and captivating, hiding unknown feelings behind an impenetrable wall so that no one will ever discover. And his hair, it was such a pretty shade of light orange-blonde. It was slightly curly and messy, covering just a bit of his eyes. Caught in the moment, Yui reached out a hand and started ruffling his hair gently. Light coloured strands mixed with the darker ones, her fingers bewitched by its softness. _So fluffy, so smooth, and the colour, looks just like..a golden retriever!_ Yui let out a small giggle as the thought crossed her mind.

"You keep denying, trying to maintain your purity in the name of god, but yet I can smell the strong desires that you harbour from 10 miles away."

Yui gasped and got out of her trance. She quickly retracted her hand, realising that she just did something rather out of place.

"I don't have those desires that you speak of." She was being so obviously obvious in her actions just now. Nevertheless, she tried to defend herself.

Shu's face remained expressionless. He was completely unamused. Is this girl serious?

"You were staring at me so intently."

Yui reddened.

"You still are." He added.

The embarrassed girl quickly turned away from him, thoroughly slapping herself mentally for being so careless. Her eyes darted across the room, and she saw something like a photo from under his bed, half exposed, half hidden.

"Hmm?" In her attempt to change the subject and partially due to her curiosity, she reached out to take the photo. "This person is...?"

"Don't touch that!" Shu almost yelled, and snatched the photo out of her hands.

Yui was frozen in shock. She had never seen him so agitated. She saw a glimpse of it. That, was a photo of him and his mother, right? _So he still thinks of his mother,_ Yui thought and smiled to herself. He must have wanted to keep it a secret, and didn't want anyone else to know.

"S-Shu...?"

She stayed there, kneeling down on the floor, in between Shu's legs. Shu was half kneeling behind her, trapping Yui between him and the bed, and in his right hand he held the photo high out of her reach. His body was so close to her back that she could feel the warmth from his clothes and hear his breathing above her head. With a twitch of his eyebrow, Shu crushed the photo with one hand and threw it across the room.

"You didn't have to do that..." Yui spoke really softly, feeling apologetic that she just made him destroy something so precious. She turned her head back to look at Shu, but he covered her eyes with his other hand and turned her head back to face the front, away from him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." His voice was cold and steady, back to his usual tone. Yui couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Shu, are you okay? I'm really sorry."

"I already told you it doesn't matter anymore."

For a while they were both quiet, Shu's hand never uncovering her eyes. With a quick twist of her body, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sensing his surprise, she looked up, only to see the same emotionless face.  
He seems fine. Or is he?  
Yui felt familiar long arms cover her body in a tight hug. She responded by tightening her arms around him as well.

"I won't tell anyone." Yui reassured him.

Shu chuckled softly.

"I know..."


End file.
